New chosen
by Sheaon13
Summary: One hundred years after Ash Ketchum became a pokemon master, this story begins with the new chosen, Ryu James Ushima. In this time you get your first pokemon at age ten but don't start off your journey till age sixteen, meaning that pokemon in the wild are stronger.


A single blood red haired boy walked through the forest, even though he knew it was filled with pokemon, but the pokemon all seemed so friendly to him when he went through the forest so why did people say it was dangerous? Suddenly a blue blur slammed right into him, knocking him to the ground.

"It's good to see you too, riolu" The boy told the pokemon on top of him.

"Really riolu you couldn't wait for me?" a tiny cyndaquil, the runt of his brothers and sisters, said coming up to them.

"No I couldn't Courage" the riolu said to the cyndaquil.

"Hey riolu, you're getting your name tomorrow right?" The boy suddenly asked and the jackel pokemon nodded, hastily.

"Yep, tomorrow I get my new name instead of just being called riolu" the emination pokemon smiled.

"That's great, do you think they'll let me come to the cermony?" the ten year old asked, excitedly.

"I'll have to ask but I'm sure they'll be willing to let arceus's chosen come, after all you are arceus's chosen" the little riolu replied to him.

"I hope they do" He smiled.

"So you still have your hovercyle(1)?" the cyndawuil asked, seemingly excited.

"Yep, I even can ride it without training wheels now!" the boy said, happily.

"Then let's go!" the little cyndaquil shouted and all three of them ran towards the hovercyle, the two pokemon getting into the basket in the front of the red bike. It basically looked like a bicyle only with instead of wheels it was two round clinders to make the bike hover, if it had training wheels it would have two extra clinder contrainers attachewd to both sides of the bike.

"Okay now to get on" the boy nodded to himself and got on the bike and started petaling, making the bike hover, blowing wind out of the clinders. As the bike started moving, the two pokemon and one human started to feel the excitment going through their veins. They started to go faster and faster as the boy petaled, they seemed to enjoy every bit of the ride as they had huge smiles on their face that would even make a clown jelous.

"Woo hoo! This is so much fun!" The riolu shouted.

"I agree it fantastic! This is exactly why I love riding in this thing!" Courage cheered while laughing, whole heartly.

"Do you guys want me to go faster?" The boy asked.

"You can go faster?" the riolu asked, wide eyed.

"Yep, I sure can" The boy smiled.

"Then go faster already" both pokemon said, simotanously.

"Okay" The boy nodded and started to go faster and they all smiled and laughed, well that is until they crashed into a wall.

"Hehe, I think I went too fast" The boy said, sheepishly.

"No way, I want to do that again!" Riolu said, excitedly and Courage hastily agreed.

"Yeah I thought that was fun too" The boy smiled then took a look at his bike, it was wrecked, "Uh-oh I think mom is going to be mad for me crashing my bike"

"Ooops" Riolu said.

"I think we should go with you to explain what happened" the Cyndaquil said.

"But you don't have that ability to speak english like captured pokemon do once there captured in their pokeballs, but when they are released they go back to talking in pokespeech, the only reason I can understand you is because I'm the chosen one" the boy stated, reminding them.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot with how you can understand us and all, Ryu" Courage said, sheepishly.

"Nah it's fine guys anyway you should get home it's getting kinda late, I'm going home as well" the boy replied.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow, Ryu!" both pokemon said as they left to the forest and Ryu went home to his mom only to get grounded for a week after she saw his bike and explained what happened.

"Hey Sky, can you tell Courage and Riolu I'm grounded for a week so I can't hang out with them till the week is up?" Ryu said to a wild pidgey.

"Of course, I'll do anything for you chosen" the bird pokemon said as it flew off, before it could hear Ryu shout to just call him by his name.

The next day, Ryu heard a pokemon cry coming from the woods and quickly ran towards it, after informing his mom of it that is, she only let him go to the cry because she knew he was the only one in the village that any wild pokemon trust and would let near it. When Ryu got to the cry he saw his friend cyndaquil and riolu injured infront of him and facing a wild ursaring, it was mad for some reason, Ryu ran and stood infront of his friends.

"Ursaring, tell me what's wrong!" Ryu shouted, pulsing his aura just like one of the lucario elders of riolu's clan taught him, this calmed ursaring down once he reconized the aura as that of the chosen one.

"Humans, they attacked my home and captured my wife" the ursaring replied.

"Ursaring, you know this is just a way of life, sometimes our family gets taken away from us even if we don't want them to go, like my dad was. It's the same for both people and pokemon but more so for pokemon because humans look for strong pokemon to come with them" Ryu explained.

"You're right as always, young chosen" the ursaring sighed and nodded.

"At least you still have her eggs right?" Ryu asked and the bear nodded.

"Then be happy though they won't have a mother at least they'll have a loving father" Ryu said with a smile which quickly spread to ursaring's face and he nodded and walked off, getting berries to heal the two pokemon he injured then handing them to Ryu.

"Will they be alright?" ursaring asked, hoprfully as Ryu treated their wounds.

"Yeah they'll be fine they just have minor wounds the whole reason they fainted apparently was due to fatigue" Ryu replied, the reason he knew this was that he had been trained in pokemon medicine and anything else to do with pokemon by the leading resurcher, professor Heart, the nurse Joy in his town, and his mother since he was three.

"That's good to know, oh did you hear that the little riolu there new name is Auraguardian, that's the highest honnor for a riolu to be named that" the ursaring siad with a smile.

"Wow that's great" Ryu smiled for his friend and both pokemon woke up to see Ryu, they knew he'd come as soon as he heard \a distress call from a pokemon.

"Ryu, did you hear my new name it's Auraguardian!" the riolu cheered.

"Yeah I heard from ursaring, I'm happy for you anyway I gotta get back home I'm grounded remember?" The boy asked and the two nodded.

"But before you go can I ask you something?" Auraguardian said, acting very nervous all the sudden.

"Yeah of course you can" Ryu nodded.

"Can I be your first pokemon when you turn sixteen?" the riolu asked and Courage added "And can I be your second?"

To say Ryu was shocked would be an understatment, he had expected his friends to ask a lot of things but not this.

"You do realize that I'd have to catch you now, right since in the school the would be trainers have to choose their first pokemon tomorrow at school, so they can already start bonding" Ryu explained, making sure hsi friends knew what they were doing after all the law had changed from the way it had been a hundred years ago to where they only choose their first pokemon at age ten and can't go on a journey till age sixteen instead of doing both at age ten, it had been the most famous pokemon master, Ash Ketchum who suggested that idea one hundred years ago.

"Yes we know and we asked our clans and they agreed to let us be captured" they both replied and so it was settled, cyndaquil and riolu walked with Ryu to his home and was captured, willingly by the pokeballs his mother lent him.


End file.
